


My Pretty Puppet

by Zetran



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, BDSM, Crossdressing, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetran/pseuds/Zetran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite owning a slave for three years, Sephiroth was often on the receiving end of Cloud's mouthy behavior. But he supposed that that only made things more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pretty Puppet

"Can I have one?"

"Hush."

Sephiroth took another bite of his sweet bread and crossed his legs, putting more pressure onto his footrest. He idly watched the news, taking little interest in it. It was an off day, and he was going to enjoy himself.

"Give me one."

Or so he intended to.

"I told you to be quiet."

"Give me one."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and ignored the other. He changed the channel, boredly flipping through different ones before stopping on a program he could tolerate watching from time to time.

"I said I wanted one."

Sephiroth raised the volume.

"I'm hungry!"

"I'm not here to please you," Sephiroth muttered after turning the TV off. He took another bite from the bread and leaned back in his seat. "And you're not hungry. You're only bored. Learn the difference."

"I want something to eat. Now."

"Cloud."

" _What._ "

"Shut the fuck up."

Cloud muttered something under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Nothing."

Sephiroth sighed in exasperation. "Fifteen more minutes." He shushed the blond once he heard the groan. "I don't care. You can handle it."

Cloud turned and glared at him, obviously tired of supporting Sephiroth's booted feet. Sephiroth stared back at him, his eyes promising a less minor punishment. He turned the TV on again. Another episode of the same program was on, and the long-haired man watched it despite his disinterest. He took a glazed donut from the tray on the table next to the couch and stuck it into his mouth, watching Cloud's reaction.

In the three years he'd owned his slave, the blond never ceased to antagonize him, especially over sweets. He was simultaneously the best and the worst, though Sephiroth wasn't one to judge. The SOLDIER never had a pet before Cloud, nor did he think he'd ever aquire another after. It took a lot of work to own a human toy, and the blond took up enough of his spare time and energy. It didn't help that Cloud never stopped being bold and mouthy enough to talk back and even dare to order his own master around. Though Sephiroth supposed that that only made things more fun.

When time was up, Sephiroth casually lifted his feet from the blond's back and sat up. He eyed his pet for a short moment, nodding in approval when he kept still.

"You may get up now."

Cloud sat on his knees and rubbed his upper arms, no doubt sore. He touched his back and winced, then turned and stared at the collection of treats.

"Not until after dinner," Sephiroth said before Cloud could even ask.

The blond pouted and let himself drop to the floor, crossing his arms. Sephiroth was about to scold him for the attitude when Cloud said, "Sorry. I'm tired."

"I'll let you rest in a bit. Sit up."

The blond obeyed, sitting on his knees again.

"Stand."

Cloud stood.

Sephiroth patted his lap. His slave walked over to him and sat down, leaning against his master. The silver-haired man wrapped an arm around him and held him possessively.

"We have all day to be together today," Sephiroth remarked. "What shall we do?"

"Why don't you fuck me senseless, Master?" Cloud said sarcastically. "Or let me have something to eat."

"Why don't I fix your bad behavior right here and now?" Sephiroth threatened, cupping the blond's chin and squeezing. "Such foul language, and that's not including the audacity you have. A slave ordering his own master around..."

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean it," Cloud said genuinely. "Please forgive me."

"Go rest," Sephiroth said, releasing his pet. "I'll put you to work later."

Cloud slid off of his master's lap and looked back at him, his eyes lowered as they should have been. "In my room?"

"No. You may sleep in mine."

Cloud knelt, bowing down completely with his entire body close to the floor.

"Thank you for having mercy, Master. I am sorry."

"Hush. Go to bed."

Cloud got to his feet and nodded, walking away and entering the bedroom.

Sephiroth rubbed at his forehead and went into the kitchen. His day had started out fairly decently, but it wasn't the way he would've liked it to be. He busied himself with making lunch for himself, saving an extra portion for when Cloud woke up later.

It had been a lazy day more than anything, Sephiroth having slept in with his pet. It was something he never really got to do, though he was somewhat regretting it. It meant more time taken out of his day. Time that could've been used for exercising and training his blond.

But he managed to schedule that for every day he came home, so it wasn't a total loss or change in routine. Even so, Sephiroth began to plan the rest of his day. Lunch first, that was a given. Then Cloud had to get up. And then...

Sephiroth smirked. The day was only half gone and he could spare the night, too. He really needed to keep Cloud on his toes today.

* * *

The silver-haired man was almost finished with his lunch when he caught Cloud peeking into the kitchen.

"Sit," Sephiroth said.

Cloud slowly walked towards Sephiroth and sat down on the floor by his side. He kept his head down.

Sephiroth stood up and retrieved Cloud's food from the fridge, grabbing a fork before serving his pet his slightly cold steak and potatoes.

"Eat."

Cloud nodded and quietly said, "Thank you, Master." He took his plate from the long-haired man and quietly began to eat.

Sephiroth looked down in approval and began to pet the blond's hair with his free hand, massaging his scalp and tugging on the strands. Cloud didn't react and kept on eating, which made Sephiroth both satisfied and a little surprised. He didn't mention anything about it, however, and finished off the rest of his food.

"Wash the dishes when you're done. Then come see me in my room."

"Yes, Master."

"Make it quick," Sephiroth commanded, walking away. He closed his bedroom door behind himself and looked into the closet. Most of Cloud's outfits were in the blond's dressing room, but there was enough for Sephiroth to work with in his own closet. He took out a leather belt and held it in his hands, idly tugging it at the ends as he contemplated on leaving the blond nude or not.

He heard a knock on the door. Nude it is.

"Come in."

Cloud obediently kept his head lowered and entered, closing the door behind himself as he had been taught to do.

"Stand in front of the wall and face it. Hands behind your back."

Wordlessly, Cloud did as he was told. Sephiroth wrapped the belt around the blond's hands and tightened it, leaving little room for comfort. Cloud slowly turned his head around to see what Sephiroth was doing which triggered the silver-haired man into grabbing him by the hair and forcing him to face the wall again.

"I didn't give you permission to move," Sephiroth scolded, heading towards the closet again to bring out his leather crop. He approached the blond from behind and gave him a quick strike on his bottom. He whipped his slave again when he voiced his pain.

"I didn't give you permission to make a sound, either."

He heard the blond take a breath and could tell he was trying to hold it. Amused, Sephiroth continued, "You're so quiet. You don't mind ordering me around when I have nothing to discipline you with. Why is that?" He stood right behind his toy and took his chin in hand, pushing him right against the wall as he did so. "Answer me."

"I'm sorry, Master," Cloud said, avoiding eye contact. He wrenched his eyes closed and gasped as he was whipped again.

"That's not an answer, Cloud."

"I wanted some sweets."

Another strike. Sephiroth eyed the angry red marks on his pet's ass. "It does not mean that you can order me to give you anything whatsoever." He swung his arm and began to lay out strike after strike, making sure that he didn't hit too hard. He wanted to inflict pain as a punishment, not damage his slave. He whipped the blond one last time, this time on his upper back, and then he put the crop aside.

"Are we clear?"

"Yes, Master," Cloud answered, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Do I need to teach you another lesson?"

Cloud shook his head.

"That's not how you're supposed to answer me."

"No, Master," the blond corrected himself. "I've learned enough from your punishment and I'm sorry."

"Good." Sephiroth touched the pert ass, putting pressure over the marks. "On your knees, in front of the bed. I'm not done with you yet."

"Yes, Master," Cloud breathed, walking towards the bed and awkwardly managing to get onto his knees. Sephiroth removed his shirt and sat down on his bed before gripping the blond's head by his hair and pulling him forward, unzipping his pants afterwards.

"Get it wet. That will be your only preparation."

"Yes, Master." Cloud didn't hesitate to lick the head of his master's cock before taking it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the length and swallowed, lightly grazing his teeth against the flesh. He felt Sephiroth relax, and that spurred him on, making him deep-throat with practiced skill and ease. The blond gave his master one last suck before pulling away and licking once more at the head.

"Is that all?" Sephiroth questioned, raising a brow.

"Do you want more, Master?"

"Of course I do." Sephiroth pulled the blond onto his lap and turned him around, positioning him right over his dick. "It's just a matter of whether you think that's enough lubrication for you."

"I like the pain. If you're going to take me, do it now already."

"Hm. Getting out of line already?" Sephiroth pushed his sex slave down onto his erection, hissing as the blond suddenly tightened around him.

Perfect. It was exactly the way he wanted it. Sephiroth pushed Cloud upward and let him drop.

"Don't be lazy now," Sephiroth scolded. "Keep going."

Cloud spread his legs and leaned back as he dug his toes into the bed and pushed himself up. He grit his teeth in concentration, keeping his muscles tight and using his legs to start a slow rhythm. Once he got the hang of it, he moved faster. Cloud panted, leaning his head back onto his master's shoulder.

Sephiroth grabbed the blond by the hair and yanked him forward.

"Don't rest on me. You're not allowed to come for now."

"Please," Cloud begged, "Master. Please don't."

Sephiroth pulled the blond's hair again, noticing his pet's erection bucking in excitement.

"If you come, I'll punish you. We're not using a ring this time." Awkwardly, Sephiroth thrust upwards, meeting Cloud as he slammed back down. "Faster."

Cloud could only nod as he sped up, relaxing his ass muscles when he rose and tightening them again when he descended. His panting grew more labored as sweat began to break out onto his skin.

Sephiroth nearly threw his head back. He hissed as Cloud's muscles continuously loosened and tightened around him. Soon, Sephiroth gave in.

The silver-haired man grunted as he filled his toy with his semen. He gripped the body tightly, feeling the blond shudder in his arms. Suspicious, Sephiroth maneuvered himself to check.

Still erect. Good.

Sephiroth lifted the blond off of himself and dumped him on the bed gracelessly. He went back to the closet and pulled out a ball gag.

"You better be prepared. I'm not going to waste any more time."

"I'm yours and only yours to use, Master," Cloud replied breathlessly.

* * *

Notes:

Idea conceived: 2014年6月22日（日）

Started: 2014年6月22日（日）

Finished: 2014年6月28日（土）

Another stupid plot bunny. I decided to write this one out for fun anyways since I haven't been feeling entirely well. I reaaaallly messed up my sleep schedule around two weeks ago (maybe earlier) and still haven't fixed it even by now. I tend to be really really sleepy in the early evening (it's only 8:17PM as I write this for crying out loud) and yet I wake up at crazy early hours and can't get to bed. On top of that, I've had stomach problems, too. Ugh. I'm not very happy with how the smut turned out in this. You know what, I'm not happy with anything I do anymore. Oh well.

I do have other ideas and have thought of random scenes for this, so there is potential growth. However, I'm not sure if I'll continue it. Depending on the response this receives, I might, but for now I'm getting back to writing _Doll_ and collab fic editing. That is long overdue. I'm listing this as complete for the time being as well.

PS: I know the title was pretty much stolen from this community on LiveJournal, but I really don't care. It fits very well. At least to me. But then again, that's a sort of reference to other ideas that may or may not happen depending on whether this fic even gets another chapter.

PSS: I should stop finding nice pictures. Those are the causes of evil plot bunnies. Most of the time.


End file.
